Revelation
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Jamie makes a startling revelation to Spock and McCoy...about Kirk!


Revelation

by Satin Ragdoll

Jamie once again was sitting in a tree, waiting for Spock to come out of teaching class. She had always enjoyed her visits with her grandpa, and would always make time to see Great Uncle Spock. This time, however, the visit was sorrowful. James T. Kirk, who she considered Great Uncle Jim, was gone! She could hardly believe it.

Jamie had known she would have to come and comfort her grandpa, no matter what her mother thought. She had been prepared to give Joanna all the Vulcan steel she could muster, but her mom had been very understanding. After all, she knew what is was like to lose someone close to you.

She was just reminiscing when a girl she knew from class approached, with a slightly older girl in tow. The younger girl smiled shyly at her.

"Hi, Jamie." The girl turned to her older companion, "This is Jamie McCoy, the one I told you about. Talk to her. Please."

The older girl regarded her with calm green eyes. "My name is Connae. I am an El-Aurian. I was on the _SS Lakul _when the _Enterprise B _came to our rescue. I was one of the ones who went into, and came out of, the Nexus. Jamie, I know Kirk was lost, but if the Nexus took him you have no reason to grieve."

Jamie frowned, not knowing whether to be offended or not. "I do not understand."

Connae started to open her mouth, then closed it. She sighed with a little smile, and reached to take Jamie's hand, placing it on her own face.

Still frowning, Jamie slipped her fingers into the proper position. At what she found, her eyes snapped open very wide, and her mouth dropped open.

oOo

Spock found Jamie still sitting in the tree, just staring. By the look she gave him when he finally got her attention he knew something had happended that had shaken her badly. The only response she would give him was, "Fam-i". It meant "not now".

All the way back to McCoy's she wouldn't talk. Spock knew something was wrong, but he also knew not to push.

Bones knew by both of their faces that something was off. He knelt and took Jamie's head in both of his gnarled hands. "What happened, honey?"

Jamie slowly walked over to the couch and carefully sat down. She felt like she was china, and might break at any second. She looked back and forth between both men and took a deep breath, "Have you ever had to tell anyone anything that was both the greatest kindness and yet the greatest cruelty at the same time?"

Bones and Spock looked at one another. Spock quirked a brow. He had no clue. Bones sighed a little, his southern accent coming out a little more, "Jamie, what are you talking about?"

She chewed her bottom lip, "I met an El-Aurian girl, today. She was aboard the _SS Lakul_. I found out...I found out that Great Uncle Jim may still be alive, inside of the Nexus. There are people living in that thing!"

McCoy shot up, "Then, by Heaven, we have to rescue him! Spock, we..." Jamie grabbed his sleeve and he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Grandpa, he's not going to want to leave! Nobody inside that thing wants to!"

McCoy slowly sat back down, "What do you mean? Of course, he would want to leave. He would want to come home!"

Jamie chewed her bottom lip, again. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She looked over to Spock, who understood immediately. He reached up to place his fingers on Jamie's psi-points.

oOo

McCoy whistled soflty. "Well, I'll be..." The softest, most open smile had spread over Spock's face. It was one of the most beautiful things McCoy had ever seen. He was loath to break it, but he knew he had to. He shook his friend's shoulder, gently. "Spock! Come out of it!"

Spock blinked and released Jamie's face, smile fading. He looked at Bones and Jamie in amazement, "I see, now. Gla-tor nash-veh. It is joy, Doctor. Simply joy."

Bones nodded, "I could see that by the smile all over your homely face." He then proceeded to get up to go putter around the kitchen.

Jamie just rolled her eyes. Both she and Spock knew McCoy's insults were just a fondly joking way of protecting himself when stress got too high.

McCoy came back with a glass of Saurian brandy for himself, and a cup of hot chocolate for Spock and Jamie. A _small _cup for Jamie.

Spock eyed Jamie's cup. McCoy growled, "For Pete's sake, Spock, you'd think she was _your _grand-daughter! Ease up! She can handle it, and blast it, the occasion warrants it!"

Spock nodded and Jamie chuckled a little. Great Uncle Spock could be _very _protective, at times.

McCoy raised his glass, "To James T. Kirk! Wherever you are, may you be having the grandest of adventure!"

They clinked, and drank. At Jamie's raised brow, McCoy growled. "I see that look! That cup is all you get, young lady! I won't have any Vulcans drunk on hot chocolate in _this _house!"

He eyed Spock, who actually blushed a little green. He had been young, and had never had it, before. Kirk had thought it was funny. Very funny. McCoy, not so much. He was the one who had to take drunk Spock to bed. Spock was just relieved that he hadn't started purring where McCoy could hear it.

Jamie scowled, staring at her diminuitive cup. She _liked _the taste of hot chocolate!

Fin.


End file.
